Damion Arrow
by Daimos
Summary: Original story of a young Saiyan boy as he goes through high school but when danger arises will he have the strength needed to protect those he cares for?
1. Prologue

Damion Arrow

CHAPTER 1: HISTORY

Many years ago there was a planet not too far from earth, it was named Vegeta. The people of Vegeta were called Saiyans and they were known throughout the universe for being the most powerful race of people in the history of time. They were feared and Admired by many. They had stretched an empire throughout the vastness of space and had conquered thousands of worlds, but they had a fear, a fear that the other races might rise up and take over the Saiyans for rulers of the universe. The King of Vegeta was named Prio, he was the strongest on the planet and out of fear ordered the destruction of every world they had conquered. Many years past and a Rebellion was formed under the rule of a former Saiyan General, Jeria; and he saw fit to take on the throne. A war of Epic proportion was fought on the Saiyan planet. The war went on for five years but finally Prio was defeated but he knew it would not end with him. Prio had three sons Szark, Krawlin, and Kaivis; Prio knew they would die by Jeria's hand if they stayed so he ordered them to be ejected into space to find a new home. Szark who was already four years old took his younger siblings to the pods and set a random course. They landed on a strange green and blue planet not known by they're scanners….Earth.

Authors Note: Yeh sorry about this chapter being so short I promise the next chapters will be much longer but umm yeh review!


	2. Fifteen Years Later

CHAPTER 2: FIFTEEN YEARS LATER

Fifteen years have passed since the downfall of the Saiyan planet but the legacy lives on, after they wandered for what seemed like months Szark found a new home with and elderly couple named Robert and Amy Arrow. They had since been renamed, Szark became Dante, Kaivis became Jack and Krawlin became Damion. Dante stood about 6 foot 2 inches and had bright blue eyes and jet black hair which was very spiky and was very muscular; Damion was about 5"11 and is lean but muscular with green eyes and dark Brown Hair. Jack is about 5"9 and looks a lot like Damion except he, like Dante, has Blue eyes. Needless to say it was unknown to the Arrow family about the boys' heritage but Dante knew. They each had incredible strength, speed and power. Dante was now 19 years old, Damion was 16 and Jack was 15. They all got along perfectly and since Dante knew of their home world he personally trained Damion to be a Saiyan warrior. Jack did not wish to fight he did not acknowledge his powers as his brothers did. Damion trained hard under Dante each of them grew in power each day Dante was always incredibly stronger though. They could conjure energy to be used as weapons they also taught themselves to fly.

"Hey little bro, why don't we take a breather?" said Dante, levitating 50 feet up in the air. They had just fought for about an hour and were both exhausted.

"No, I'm not leaving until I make you bleed!" shouted Damion as he flew up and tried to hit Dante in the face; Dante ducked and kicked Damion in the stomach which was too much for him to handle, He was out cold.

Damion awoke without any memory of what had happened he was lying in his bed with all his sheets on him. "Hey, rise and shine!" said a gentle voice

"…Wh-What?" Damion opened his eyes to see his Grandma Amy sitting at his side. She was a plump old woman about 60 years old; she was wearing cat's eyes glasses and an apron with a polka dotter dress.

"Dante tells me you were climbing trees again and took a nasty fall."

"DANTE! WHERE IS HE?!" shouted Damion in a fit of rage

"Relax honey; he's outside cutting wood, what's wrong?" she said a little startled

"It's nothing, really", he lied "Now can I please go find him?"

"Hold your horses; you don't even know if you have a body under there", she said cheerfully "Now take this, it'll make you feel better". She held out a bottle of what looked like cough syrup.

It was daytime outside and he had obviously been out a few days, he was lost in thought, his whole life's ambition was to be the strongest, to beat his older brother, It was apart of his Saiyan blood. He stood up, stretched and walked downstairs where his grandparents and younger brother Jack were eating breakfast.

"Ahhh, there's my little Adventurer" Said Grandpa Robert with a smile. He like Amy was old and white haired. He was wearing suspenders and a tie reading a newspaper through some very thick glasses.

"Grandpa I really wish you would stop calling me that". Scowled Damion, Grandpa Robert smiled "Well I'm sorry but from the time you were just a little tyke you've been doing crazy things, and you still do, climbing trees hah!"

Jack looked over and knew that no fall from a tree could possibly hurt Damion.

"So where is Dante?" asked Jack.

Damion's face went red with anger; he needed to get revenge on Dante he thought to himself.

"Here I am, what's up?" Dante just entered the room and sat down at the breakfast table.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled Damion.

"No time for that, you boy's need to get to school" interrupted Amy to Damion and Jack as she looked at the clock. Damion and Jack walked outside into a bright Forrest just outside the small town called Sierra Falls. They had waited until the coast was clear and then took off into the air like fighter jets. They arrived at the school within minutes. The school was a 5 story complex painted green and gold with 2 fields for sports.

"Alright hot head, try not to pick any fights today, just because you can kick the crap out of everybody doesn't mean you should" Jack explained.

"Yeh, yeh whatever" said Damion who clearly wasn't paying any attention. Damion walked off to find his friends.

"Hey Damion!" said a voice that Damion knew instantly to be his best friend. "Hey Gabe, what's going on?"

"Not much dude, did you get the Homework for Mr. Robertson done I thought it was hard as hell." Gabe said with a slightly confused look on his face.

Gabe was the same height a Damion but had blonde Hair and blue eyes, he was also lean.

"AW CRAP!" yelled Damion "I didn't do it, I was…" he stopped himself he couldn't let Gabe know that he spent his whole weekend flying around fighting his older brother.

"You were what?" asked Gabe with a smile on his face. "I know what you were doing!, you were at the mall again checking out that chick who works at the Candy shop weren't you?" Gabe said with a smirk on his face

"No, that's not it…" said Damion blushing. "Anyway we better get to class or Ms. Adams will yell at us" he laughed.

They arrived at class with just seconds to spare

"Almost late again boys, keep this up and you will find yourself straight in detention." said Ms. Adams slyly.

"Yes Miss!" they said together with a nervous look on there face. "Alright boys take your seats". The two boys walked to the back of the classroom together, all the girls were staring at Gabe, every girl in school was in love with him because of his looks. They took their seats together in the back corner. When they sat down another boy turned around

"Where have you guys been?" he said arrogantly, he was really tall about 6 feet 4 inches and had freckles and dark spiked hair "I was beginning to think you missed school again Damion".

"No I didn't Thomas, turn around", said Damion.

Thomas did so, but not without shooting a nasty look first. Damion and Thomas used to be good friends until a fight over a girl brought it to an end, she was with him now and the hatred from Thomas began to rub off on her.

"MR. ARROW! Do you have something you would care to share with the rest of the class"? Shouted Ms. Adams

"Um, no miss" Damion said as he hid his face in a textbook. Lunch came very slowly that day but it was sunny and Damion and Gabe were hanging out together with a few other friends there was a Muscular brown haired boy named Bryce and there was a long haired blonde boy who was short a thin named Josh, they were all laughing about a story Gabe was telling.

"So there I was with paint all over my face and she came at me with a frying pan!" laughed Gabe.

All the boys started wailing in laughter except Damion, he couldn't shake this feeling, like something was very wrong.

"Hey man, what's up you've been acting strange all day" Said Gabe.

"Nothing man! Can't I just be quiet without you being on my back!" shouted Damion so loud that it drew a lot of peoples attention.

"Jeeze man, sorry"

"Uh, don't worry about it, sorry man its just I got a lot on my mind" Damion explained. The lunch bell rang and the boys headed for Auto shop when suddenly a huge explosion erupted from the forest, everyone turned around and Damion looked out over and knew…

"Grandma!, Grandpa!" he shouted and began to run off.

"Wait Damion, it's dangerous, you could get hurt!" yelled Gabe but Damion was already out of sight, as soon as he left the campus he took off into the air.

Damion knew that the explosion had come from his house but he couldn't think of what might have caused it, was it an accident from Dante? Or was it something bigger? Damion was about halfway home when he realized Jack was flying behind him.

"Hey Bro, do you feel that?" asked Jack in a very worried tone

"Yeh I just now realized, there is a huge power level over there its enormous I've never felt anything like this before in my life" said Damion, his voice was shaken and did not know who or what it could be.

"Hey Jack I think you should lay back if we have to fight something like this, you'll only get in the way your too weak" said Damion

"Hey asshole I'm not that weak, but maybe your right, but I don't think you should fight either I mean you can't stand up to that. I think what's best is to leave it to Dante, he is a Super Saiyan after all" Jack said with confidence.

"I don't know I really think he will have his work cut out for him, I've never fought Dante as a Super Saiyan but I know how powerful he is and this new power is really going to be a problem.


	3. The King of Vegeta

CHAPTER 3: THE KING OF VEGETA

Damion and Jack arrived at their house in flames, who could've done this? Just then Damion heard Jack call him from a few feet away

"Damion!"

"What is it?"

"It's grandma and grandpa…."

Damion rushed over to see his grandparents completely burned, they were dead. Damion's heart sank tears began to fill his eyes. He was brimming to the point in anger, Super Saiyan or not he was going to find whoever did this and make them pay. He looked over to jack who seemed to be in shock his facial expressions were dead and his hands were shaking. Damion shouted to him

"Jack, JACK!"

"w-who……w-why" stuttered Jack.

It was no use he was dead to the world, just then a huge explosion came from the north, Damion could sense two enormous power levels fighting over there, and whoever did this was fighting Dante….and his brother was losing.

Damion flew over as fast as he could to see his brother fighting a very muscular man with one eye and many scars but the really unusual part was that the man Dante was battling was a Super Saiyan.

"DANTE!" cried Damion

"Stay back Damion, I can handle this alone your not strong enough yet little brother" panted Dante. He was bleeding badly from his right shoulder and one of his legs was broken, the other man stood there laughing.

"Sooo, another son of Prio arrives, good this way I can kill you both" Said the man,"Now that you are both here allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jeria, King of Vegeta, well soon to be king as soon as I get rid of a couple of brats who just happen to be Princes.

"Run Damion, He'll kill us both" shouted Dante but Damion ignored it completely and charge in.

"YOU KILLED OUR GRANDPARENTS, I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Damion he flew right at the man and made a punch for his face, Jeria ducked and grabbed damions arm quickly breaking it with one squeeze of his enormous fist. Damion screamed out in pain while the man known as Jeria laughed manically.

"HAHAHA, not even a super Saiyan I'll give you credit kid you've got guts but it all ends here" The man punched Damion so hard in the stomach he felt like he was going to die, before he knew it the man spun him around and sent him flying to the ground at immense speed. He was in so much pain he thought he could never get up again.

"You're no threat, silly boy and you actually thought you could fight a super Saiyan" Jeria said arrogantly "all bark and no bite just like your father, he died at my hand and so shall you"

It was about this time that Jeria noticed Dante charging at him, he quickly made to block but Dante disappeared Jeria was caught off guard as Dante came from behind him and kicked him in the head so hard he fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground.

Jeria got up in immense pain his legs were broken. "Ahhh, this kid is more powerful than I thought I must take him out now before he becomes a huge threat" at that moment he saw Dante put his hands together and move them back. "His power level….it's skyrocketing, what is he doing?"

"Kaaaaaaaa" screamed Dante

"Wh-What is that? Said a very worried Jeria. A blue light began to appear in Dante's hands

"Meeeeeeeee"

"Haaaaaaaaa"

"Meeeeeeeee"

Jeria had nowhere to go, he was trapped he lacked the energy to fly and his legs were broken. He had no choice but to use _that_ technique.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dante as a huge blue light beam shot out of his hands and flew straight at Jeria.

Jeria knew there was no escape but began to concentrate a red beam between his hand and just before he was hit by the Kamehameha wave he shot it up to Dante and it hit Dante square in the chest.

"You will finish what I began…." Breathed Jeria as the lights in his eyes faded away.


	4. New Beginnings

CHAPTER 4: NEW BEGGININGS

A month had passed since Dante defeated Jeria and Dante had told them the story of their father and why Jeria had come to earth in the first place.

"I can't believe it…we're princes of an evil race of people" said Jack.

It was the first day of second semester of Eleventh grade, school life had just been getting back to normal Damion had told everybody that there was a gas tank explosion and his grandparents didn't make it, and they had been buried in the forest like they had always wanted. The Boys felt so alone in this world now that Robert and Amy were gone everyone at school looked at them with pity, Damion didn't like it, he just wished it was some huge nightmare he had to wake up from. He was deep in thought about his grandparents at school one day and he was walking kind of fast staring at his feet thinking of their deaths and if any more Saiyans would come after them and hurt anyone else he cared for.

THUD!

Damion was knocked to the floor he got up expecting a fight but saw a young girl on the ground with books sprawled out all over the place. He was very embarrassed and bent down to help her pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry it's my fault" said Damion with blush on his face "are you o…k" he looked at her and realized it was the candy shop girl, of all the people. She was tall for a girl, about 5'7 and she had long brown hair, tan skin and bright green eyes.

"I-its ok, i-its no big deal" Said the candy girl

"Uhh I'm, what I mean to say is my name is uhh…" Damion said, blushing a very dark red on his cheeks and sweating. He could even feel his heart beating.

"D-Damion A-Arrow right..?" She said quietly shyly also blushing and avoiding her eyes

"Y-Y-Yes I-It is" he said staring at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm sorry I don't k-know your name.."

She stared at him and smiled "I-I'm Jenny" she said also turning to look at her feet.

Just then the bell rung

"Ummm, I-I'll see you later ok?" said Jenny as she dashed away

Damion stood there staring off into space, it wasn't until Gabe came did he notice he was late.

"Come on dude, we're going to be really late…"

"Huh? Oh sorry man spaced out, yeh lets go to class" said Damion very happily.

The two sat in the back like they always do and were listening to one of Mr. Jones boring lectures, but Gabe noticed something odd about Damion today…..he was acting happy, usually he was moping around since his grandparents were killed.

"Yo dude, whats the deal with you today? Your acting really strange…I mean it's good that your happy but why?" said Gabe with a look of confusion on his face.

Gabe was a very outspoken person who could be a bit dense sometimes but was intelligent when he wanted to be. Damion didn't even notice how he'd been acting.

"Uhh well I'm just in a good mood" said Damion with a smile on his face and blush on his cheeks.

"Come on dude I'm your best friend, you can tell me right"?

_Gabe sure is pushy _Damion thought to himself

"Alright, alright, you know the Candy shop girl? Well I ran into her in the hallway and talked to her, it was AWSOME!"

"So what did you talk about?"

"Well…we…uhh, i…hmmm"

"What? Ha-ha you didn't say anything to her did you?

"No I did, I just asked her for her name"

"Well"?

"Yeh, her name is Jenny"

"Whats her last name?"

"Oh, that's easy its…it's…"

"You don't know do you?" said Gabe slapping his forehead

"Uhh well, no I don't" Damion said frowning

"Dude your hopeless, let me show you how it's done" Gabe said winking his left eye. He turned to the girl next him "Hey sweetie, how bout you and me go out tomorrow? Go see a movie, what do you say?" he said very suavely

She was extremely red in the face "S-S-S-Sure…" She stuttered

"Cool I'll pick you up later, hope you don't mind if we make it a double date, my bud her is going to bring somebody" Gabe said shooting Damion a fox like grin

"WHAT?!" Damion said extremely surprised

"What do you mean what? You're going to ask Jenny if she wants to go to the movies later, don't worry I'll help you out with it" Gabe said with that same cheesy grin.

Damion knew his best friend well; he knew that whatever he was planning wasn't going to be good, but there was no use stopping him, he was already deep in thought about how to hook up Damion with Jenny. Damion was a very powerful Saiyan, he can destroy cities if he wanted to, but one thing he wasn't good at was girls. It showed, he was one of the shyest people at school, girls seemed to like him because he had good looks but anytime a girl would talk to him he would make an excuse and dash away.

Damion lost his good mood and began to mope _she wouldn't like me, I'm a freak, I'm an alien. _He plopped his head on the table and began to think of ways to try and get out of this but he knew it wouldn't be easy seeing as Gabe was already done formulating his plan.

"What are you going to do?" Damion asked cautiously

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise..." he said cheerfully.

Just then the bell rang and Gabe zoomed out the door and into the hallway. Damion began to walk out slowly, he thought '_maybe if I use super speed I can get out of here and save myself some embarrassment'. _He turned the corner and checked if the coast was clear he was just about to take off when he heard somebodyscream he quickly turned around and saw Jenny pulling her bag in the hallway, a couple of people were watching as a masked man tried to rob her of her school things.

Damions face went blank '_Gabe, sometimes you are really, really retarded….' _He thought to himself.

"Don't try to fight it…it will only make things worse" Gabe said trying to mask his voice with a deep tone

Just then Damion saw a note on his locker "Damion come over and fight me off I'll run and you'll be Jenny's knight in shining armor". _THIS WAS HIS PLAN? OH MY GOD HE IS REALLY STUPID SOMETIMES …' _

Damion walked over and said in a small but confident voice "Dude let go of her bag right now or I'll kick your ass."

"D-Damion..." said Jenny with blush all over her face

"Oh…uh…h-hi" said Damion he was blushing now too and had completely forgotten what he was doing till Gabe said something.

"Well, well, well, Damion Arrow, we meet at last, MUHAHAHAH" Gabe said manically.

'_Gabe, you are so weird sometimes' _thought Damion

Damion took a fighting position, Gabe and Damion both knew martial arts and sometimes sparred, of coarse Damion held back immensely. Gabe charge in and threw a punch for Damion's head, Damion ducked and quickly jabbed Gabe in the stomach a little harder than he meant to, Gabe was on the ground writhing in pain, Damion looked taken aback but quickly regained his resolve "And don't let me see you around here anymore!"

Gabe quickly ran out of the school knowing that his part was over but god damn did his stomach hurt.

Damion walked over to Jenny and helped her up. "Are you ok?" he said concerned

"Y-yes I'm fine" she said smiling, she looked down and so did Damion, they were holding hand, Damion quickly let go.

"I-I uhh, im sorry.." He said looking at his feet

"Thank you for saving me from that masked guy" she said smiling. Her green eyes were fixed on him and all he could do was stand there.

Just then Gabe came walking up back in his regular clothes but was still holding his stomach.

"Hey guys whats going on?" He said casually

"Nothing much dude" said Damion trying to sound normal

"Hey, I know you; you work at Sees candies at the mall right?" Gabe said looking at Jenny

"Yes" she said

"Listen, I've got a date today after school but I don't want to go alone I was thinking maybe you could come with us dude" Gabe said to Damion winking a small wink as a grin swept his face.

Damion caught on, "I don't know man wont I be imposing?"

"Nah dude its chill, we could make it a double date"

"I don't have a girlfriend man, who am I going to take?" Damion said kind of sadly

Gabe looked at Jenny, as soon as Damion said he didn't have a girlfriend she smiled and was blushing wildly.

"Hey, Jenny was it?"

"Yes" she said somewhat startled

"Damion needs a date and its no big deal but do you think you could come along?"

"Umm…" She said as she looked at the ground

"Its fine man I'll just go alone, I mean I barely know her and to pull her in like that it's kind of rude" Damion said as he started walking away until he felt a hand tugging the back of his shirt. He looked back to see Jenny holding him.

"I'll go" she said very quietly

"Great!" said Gabe, were going right after school so come meet us by the flagpole

"Sure" she said slowly moving from her feet to Damion's eyes and when they met she blushed immensely and looked like she was about to faint.

Just then jack walked up with his books in his hand.

"Hey big bro" he said smiling

"What do you want Jack?" Damion said and scowled.

"Whats wrong with you?" Jack said a bit startled

"You're annoying, why don't you go hang out with your own friends" Damion said turning his head away.

"Hn"

Jack was clearly annoyed, he then noticed Gabe holding his stomach.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, I just have a stomach ache" he lied

"D-Damion…who is that?" Jenny said curiously

"Oh, this is Jack, my little brother" Damion said cheerfully

"Oh" She said, she looked at him and noticed how much they looked like each other apart from the eye color. "It's nice to meet you" she said smiling

"Uhh yeh hi" said jack in his usually I don't care voice. "Anyway see you guys later."

"So I guess we better go back to class, umm I'll see you later then?"

"Yes" she said smiling


	5. After School

CHAPTER 5: AFTER SCHOOL

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and the bell rang for school to end, Damion and Gabe were in the chemistry lab cleaning up.

"Cant we go Mr. Hebel?" whined Gabe with a puppy dog look on his face.

"That won't work on me Mr. Gillette….you boys need to clean up your mess" sighed Mr. Hebel "Oh and the puppy dog thing doesn't work on me, im not on of your silly fan girls Gabriel"

"Its Gabe sir, Gabriel makes me sound as if im holy or something he-he"

"Whats the rush anyway Mr. Arrow and yourself don't have jobs or anything needing your urgent attention"

"Well sir we have dates waiting for us at the flagpole and we don't want them to think we stood them up sir" Gabe said apprehensively

"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!" Said Mr. Hebel getting up from his desk.

"Uhh yes sir, Damion back me up here bro…" said Gabe backing away from his teacher slowly.

"It's True Mr. Hebel but don't worry about it, we can clean this up…"

"What are you doing!?" Gabe said looking stunned at Damion.

Truth be told Damion had had butterflies in his stomach all day, he was very nervous about going to the movies with Jenny, he had been reassured several times by Gabe that he would be there if he needed help but Gabe's advice didn't always work. There was one time when Damion hadn't studied for a test because of training with Dante so Gabe told him that he would give him the test, well it turns out when Damion finished filling in the bubbles that he drew a giant smiley face, needless to say he didn't pass the test.

"Well boys, it seems that you need to be leaving..." said Mr. Hebel smiling

"Excuse me sir?" Damion said looking shocked. Mr. Hebel never ever smiled, it was a rare sight indeed, Damion looked over at Gabe, and Gabe was too stunned for words.

"Well I may not look it boys but I was young once too you know….i had a girl stand me up when I was younger really changed me for the worst."

"You sir? I never would have guessed a woman would stand up a man such as you" Gabe said.

"Very funny Mr. Gillette" Mr. Hebel said instantly losing his smile. "Now run along you kids, ill have my assistant take care of the rest"

"You're the best Hebes!" Gabe said running out

Damion quickly followed but jump over several desks, Mr. Hebel saw this and was shocked.

"That boy is amazing; I better call the track coach..."

Outside it was daytime and there wasn't a cloud in the sky Damion and Gabe walked out feeling refreshed, they both disliked school, Gabe because he was so bad at it and Damion because it distracted him from training, but another thing distracted him and she was waiting at the flagpole for him. It was Jenny the candy shop girl and he was about to go out with her! He felt more amazing then the time that he had been able to land a direct punch to Dante's face in a training session.

"Where were you guys, I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Said a blonde haired girl.

"Oh, yeh sorry about that, Old man Hebel kept us after class just because I spilled some silly acid, um Susan this is Damion, he's my best pal, Damion this is Susan." Gabe said

"Nice to meet you" Said Damion softly "uh where is Jenny?"

"Jenny? Oh you mean the other girl, I think she started crying and ran off somewhere…I don't know why she was fine on minute" Said Susan concerned.

Damions heart sank "She probably didn't want to come and was upset that she had agreed to, im so stupid for ever thinking she could like me dude, im going to go home, you guys have fun."

"Wait dude don't go, I set this all up for you man, im sure it was something else"

"WHAT?!" Said Susan instantly red with anger "You only wanted to date me to hook up your friend"

"No, no it's not like that its just I wanted to go out with you and Damion really likes her so I used our date to kind of help him out a bit, you know its what bros do for each other..

"Well, I don't like being used" Susan said pouting

"I-is that true Damion?" said a Soft voice from behind Damion.

Damion turned around and saw Jenny; her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"UHH…Jenny, I mean um what uh…I thought you had gone home or something I uhh…" Damion said, he was blushing wildly, she had found out everything, so he may have well come clean. "It was Gabe idea! I um didn't want to fool you or anything its just i…"

"D-Damion its okay, I wasn't tricked into the date, I could have said no, but I

W-Wanted to go" She said staring at her toes "W-What I mean was, is it true that you umm…like me..." she said looking up at him slightly.

"Yes it's true…" Damion said looking away blushing madly.

"To say he likes you is an understatement, every time he looks at you he almost passes out the blood goes to his head faster than you can say peaches" Gabe said excitedly

"Dude…be quiet, I um well…" Damion said with a sheepish grin on his face, he was so embarrassed he would rather be anywhere but there at the moment.

"D-Damion?" Jenny said looking up and blushing wildly

"You don't have to say it, I know you don't like me, its okay, we don't have to go on the date if you don't want…."

Damion felt something warm on his lips, it was wet too, he opened his eyes and Jenny was kissing him. Gabe's Jaw dropped

"WAY TO GO DUDE!" Gabe shouted instantly breaking them apart and ruining the moment.

"I-I like you too, for a while now, I was crying because I thought you weren't going to show because you were late so I hid in the bathroom" Jenny said sounding somewhat ashamed

"I wouldn't ever do that…give me some credit" Damion said half laughing.

"Uhh not that this isn't all good and shit but um, we are going to be late for the movie" Gabe said looking at his watch.

"Right, shall we?" Damion asked Jenny

"Yes" she said smiling up at him.

"So dude, where is your Car?" Gabe asked Damion

"Uhh, I didn't take it today" Damion lied

Damion had always told his friends that he got to school by driving because they knew he lived far from the school; if he told them he flew they would have looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's cool man, we can take mine" Gabe said casually

They walked out to the parking lot when Damion felt something warm on his hand, it was Jenny's hand. They walked hand and hand to the car.


End file.
